Little Mermaid Serena
by SniperWolf61
Summary: This story is based on PurimPopoie and ChipmunkRaccoon2 story disclaimer I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

After Serena wins third showcase they see musical theater but with a new preformence.

Ash: I wonder what's going on?

Clemont: We should go find out.

Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie goes inside the theater when they go inside they see. A theater getting prepared for there play.

Excuse me but what are you doing here? said the female manager.

Ash: We heard a noise coming from here.

Katelyn: Well my name is Katelyn, i am the manger of theater.

Katelyn told the gang that theater is going bankrupt and if they don't preform a musical they will have to close the theater.

Katelyn: The preformence is the little mermaid and our 4 actors have the flu, i guess i have to close down my theater.

Ash: How about we take the actors place?

Katelyn: That's a good idea!

Serena: I could play the little mermaid.

Clemont: I should play the prince's brother.

Bonnie: I want to play the little mermaid's best friend

Ash: My going to play the prince.

Katelyn: Great! you should all start tommorow.

The next day.

Ash and his friends and getting dressed in the costumes.

Ash: What do you think Serena?

Ash was dressed in his sir arron costume.

Serena: I think you handsome.

Serena was wearing a pink mermaid suit with a black seashell bra.

Ash: And i think you look beautiful.

Serena: Thank you Ash.

Serena was blushing red

Hundreds of people are going to there seats waiting for the show to begin.

The curtain opened with Serena sitting on a stone waring her mermaid suit and her seashell bra.

Katelyn: Once upon a time, there was mermaid princess who was beautiful and lovely.

Serena gave a cute grin to crowd.

"When she decide to go up to the surface she sees a ship in the middle of the storm, as she swam to the ship, she saw a prince" said Katelyn

Serena: Wow he's so handsome.

Katelyn: Then a tide sweped the ship and prince Ash fell of the ship, Serena quicly swam to rescue the prince. Serena saved the prince and brought him to a beach

Serena: Please wake up!

Katelyn: The little mermaid tryed everything to wake him up, but nothing helped until she sang a song. The prince saw serena's face but she got away.

Serena: I wish i had legs like that prince had.

Katelyn: Serena, she wanted to walk on the grounds of the human world, she knew that the sea witch could help her. she swam to sea witch's lair to get potion no matter what the cost.

Actor who was playing the sea witch had light blue hair and costume she was dressed in was a black dress that drag across the flour and had tentacles, Serena knew who that was.

Serena: (thought) Oh no! it's Miette.

Miette: So you the exchange your tail for legs is that it!

Serena: Of course.

Miette: But it will cost your hair, and your voice!

Serena: But with out my voice I can't tell the prince i love.

Miette: I don't care you will lose your voice if only you drink the potion, but your legs will be very sore when walk. But on the third sunset you will fall into deep slepp .

Serena: I understand.

Katelyn: Serena cut her hair in exchange for the potion as she swam to the beach.

Serena: Here we go's.

Katelyn:As she drank the potion she felt pain.

Serena: AH! IT FEELS LIKE MY TAIL IS COMING APART!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn: As she turn human she fall asleep and woke wearing a pink piece of cloth covering her new legs met with her body. Serena saw her new legs as it and liking her lower body

Serena: (think) Amazing i have legs!

Katelyn: As she is raising her legs up from the water, the little mermaid grew more and more excited. At the end of her new legs, there were small, lovely, and very cute by human standards, real female human barefeet! including All ten toes, heels, arches, and all. Wiggling all ten of her new toes, Serena's feelings were beyond feelings.

Serena: (thought) I can't believe i have legs, but i could mean, of course i am human!

Katelyn: As Serena walked on the beach she saw prince on the beach

Ash: What is it Pikachu?

Pika pikachu! said the mouse pokemon

Pikachu grabbed his pants while pointing.

Serena: (thought) It's you! it's really you!

Serena tried to calm Pikachu, but he was too happy to see her. He leapt so high, he managed to give Serena a lick on the cheek.

Ash: Hey, take it easy, Pikachu. What's gotten into ya, buddy? (sees a girl sitting on a rock) Oh... I see

Serena: (gasps, fixing her hair, thinks) _I can't believe it! It's really him._

Ash: Y'know... You seem very familiar... To me. Have we met?

Serena nodded her head.

Ash: We _have_ met? I knew it! You're the one; the one I've been looking for! What's your name?

Pikachu was excited to hear her voice. Serena tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She remembered that she lost her voice to the potion.

Ash: (concerned) What's wrong? What is it?

Serena placed a hand to where her voice had once been.

Ash: You can't speak?

Serena sadly shook her head "no".

Ash: Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought.

Pikachu: (disappointed) Pikachu...

Serena was disappointed, too. But then she decided to try something else; She tried using pantomime.

Ash: W-what is it? Y-You're hurt? (pause) No, no... You need help.

Suddenly, Serena fell from the rock.

Ash: (catching her) Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful, easy. (gets her to her feet) Gee, ya must've really been through somethin'. Well, don't worry. I'll help ya out.

Ash walked her on toward the castle.

As she walked along the beach, Serena noticed just how warm and soft the sand was against her feet.

Spreading out her toes as she walked, she could see sand gathering between them. This made her giggle a bit. It seemed like she was going to enjoy having her own pair of feet after all.

Upon arriving at the castle, Serena saw how magnificent it was.

Serena: (thinks) _Wow! So that's what a human castle looks like. It's beautiful. Just like the temple back home._

At the castle entrance, there stood Princess Shauna.

Shauna was wearing her showcase black ribbon dress

Serena: (thought) Shauna is playing the prince's sister!

Shauna: Oh, hello, Ash. (sees Serena) Who's your new friend?

Ash: Pikachu and I found her on the beach. She can't speak, but she needs help.

Shauna: Well, of course. Any guest of my brother should have all the help she needs. I'll have Sally, the head maid, help you. (calls) Anne?

Out came a young maid. Anne were a green blouse, and a red dress, and had her hair in a ponytail.

Taking Serena by the hand, Sally escorted her inside. Serena felt how warm the stone stairs were in the sun under her feet.

Serena: (thinks) _These feel kinda hard on my feet. But they're not bad._

Then she felt the floor inside the castle. It felt nice and smooth. Looking down once more, Serena spread her toes out. Then she saw something... Sally too was barefoot.

Serena: (thinks) _Huh. She doesn't have shoes on her feet either._ (looks around) _But some of the other girls do. Wonder why? What's wrong with just being barefoot?_

Later, in the bathtub, Serena was having the time of her life. She never knew how fun bubbles were and how relaxing a good bath was.

Serena: (sighs in relaxation; thinks) _So this is how humans bathe. It's so smooth._

Ash and Princess Shauna were in the big dining hall. It had huge windows and had a nice view of the ocean.

As Serena came in She wore a white and pink dress with a red ribbon on the chest area, a black and red mini-skirt, pink bracelets on either wrists, and a part of her hair is tied by a pink ribbon.

Ash: Uh... You look wonderful.

Serena felt flattered, and blushed. Then Princess looked and saw something about her.

Shauna: Oh, you have no shoes on.

Serena looked down at her feet, and her toes scrunched a bit. Then, Anne stepped in.

Anne: I think likes to be barefoot because some girls try to pick shoes for her but she did like any of them.

Serena: (thinks) _Guess that's why Sally isn't wearing shoes; Because she enjoys being barefoot more._ (looks down) _But no shoes for me; I like my new feet as they are._  
Then Serena smiled as she wiggled her bare toes happily. She also noticed how nice and smooth the floor was.

Sally: Either way, Your Highness, she seems happy being barefoot.

Shauna: (comes up) Och, that's perfectly unnerstanable. After all, Ash, if you allows our dear Sally go around the kingdom barefoot, who's said's we shouldn't allow our guest do the same?

Ash: Y'know,Shauna, you kinda _does_ have a point. (thinks) _Actually, her feet are kinda cute._

Shauna: Oh, well, my brother is right. And after all, you _are_ our guest. If you wanna be barefoot while you're here, that's perfectly fine by me.

Serena was happy to hear that, and politely bowed to the Princess.

Serena: (thinks) _That's good. After becoming a human, I'm actually kinda hungry._

Shauna: You know, Ash, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?

Ash: Uh... I'm sorry, Shauna, what was that?

Shauna: Honey, you can't spend all your time moping around, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. You know, get your mind off...

Ash: Easy, Shauna, easy. It's actually not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well, whaddaya say? Would ya like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

Serena nodded vigorously.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

It was Day 2 now of Serena being human. The morning sunlight bathed the kingdom with its radiance. Ash and Serena were getting ready for their tour. Serena was wearing a light green dress that repersented a Florges. And of course, she was barefoot. They were escorted to a carriage that would be pulled by a Rapidash. Pikachu wanted to come along, but Ash told them it would be just the two of them, so Pikachu stayed at the castle.

Princess Shauna, and Sally came to see them off. As they started the tour, Serena was amazed by the kingdom and its beauty. At one point, she got herself upside down and saw the wheels and the hoofs of Rapidash from a different perspective. Upon reaching the kingdom's marketplace, Ash helped Serena down from the carriage. She couldn't have been more amazed by this lively kingdom.

Serena: (thinks) _Oh my gosh. It's almost like back at home, except it's on land._

Serena first saw how the post office was training flying Pokémon like Pidgey, Taillow, Starly, Pidove, and Fletchling to help people deliver letters and packages to far away places, and a bakery where they made a variety of breads, rolls, cookies, cakes, and even Pokéblock, Poffins, and Poké Puffs for Pokémon. Serena wanted to try one of the Poké Puffs, but Ash told her that they were only for Pokémon. They saw a puppet show about some Pokémon dancing. Upon getting a closer look at the puppets, she saw that the puppets were being controlled a very talented Psyduck who could use Psychic-type moves.

Then Serena saw couples dancing to music, and she and Ash started dancing along. Serena followed Ash very slowly as they began dancing together. He spun her around, then danced a simple waltz. Eventually, they began to dance beautifully, even Serena found herself an expert on dancing. Even though she had been human for two days, she was a natural at dancing on human legs. Ash was more amazed at how Serena danced so beautifully.

Leaving the town behind them, Ash allowed Serena to take the reins and made the Rapidash go faster. They came to a small ravine, which to Ash's amazement, they were able to jump over.

Soon they came to the kingdom garden. It was a beautiful garden, full of flowers, trees, and bushes that had a varity of berries and many grass Pokémon by the dozen. As Serena walked along in her barefeet, she was amazed at how nice and cool the blades of grass felt under her soles.

Serena: (thinks) _So this is how grass feels on my feet. It feels pretty nice. It even tickles a little._

Then she saw the blades of grass that were in between her toes. Scrunching up her toes, she heard the sound of grass being teared up from the ground when she raised her foot up in the air. This made her giggle a bit. Then she came up to a tree, where a Heracross was licking its sap. Putting her hand against the bark, she felt how hard it was just by knocking on it. Then she accidentally got some of the sticky sap on her hand. Then she saw the sap trailing down the tree and landing right on her foot.

Serena: (thinks) _This stuff feels sticky._

Fortunately she saw Ash coming up and he saw the problem.

Ash: Don't worry. The lake's close by. You can wash the sap off your hands and feet there. (winks)

And that's just what Serena did. First she washed the sap from her hands, then she soaked her feet in the water to get the sap off them.

Serena: (thinks) _Gosh, this water feels great on my feet._

She moved her feet up and down, wiggling her toes in the water and making little splashes. What she didn't know was that there was a school of Tympole close by, and her splashing attracted them to take a look.

Up above, Serena was enjoying having her feet in the water so much, that she didn't expect to feel a tickling sensation on her feet. It made her giggle a bit.

Serena: (thinks) _Hey, what's going on?_

Looking down, Serena saw what was going on; the school of Tympole were licking the soles of her feet, and her toes. Although she still didn't have her voice, Serena found that she could still giggle... Especially for such a thing like being tickled. Ash noticed this and saw what the Tympole were doing.

Ash: Looks like those Tympole discovered that you have ticklish feet.

Serena pulled her feet out of the water, and allowed herself a moment to breathe. Suddenly, Ash had a rather sneaky idea... And using his fingers, he started tickling Serena's feet himself, making her giggle some more.

Then Ash's phone started ring, Ash picks up the phone

Ash: Hello?

Shauna, who reveals to be the caller.

Shauna: Hey, Ash

Ash: Hey, Shauna, what's going on?

Shauna: The boat that, our older twin brother, and our his cousin's was on got here.

Ash: Thanks, Shauna and also me, you and Red, are twins, but Red came out first.

Shauna: I was just, joking.

Ash: Nice, joke Shauna.

Shauna: Of course, good bye Ash

Ash: Good bye, Shauna.

Ash ends the call

Ash: Do you want to meet my brother and our cousin's?

Serena nodded yes.

Ash: Great, they will be at the dock

Serena: (thought) I can't, believe that Ash and Shauna have a twin brother, and 2 cousin

20 minutes later..

Ash and Serena made it to the dock, they saw Shauna wearing a pink shirt with, shorts and saw 3 boys the first boy had, raven hair he was wearing a red vest, black shirt underneath the vest, blue pants and the same hat as Ash, the second boy had green hair, wearing a purple vest, black t shirt, blue pants and the third boy had spiky black hair, he was wearing, white t-shirt, black outdoor pants, black fingerless gloves, red big sneakers, dark blue thin jacket.

Ash: Oh, hey guys

"Hi, Ash" said Shauna and the 3 boys

Ash: Serena, this is my brother and my cousin.

Red: My name's Red.

Drew: The name's Drew.

Hikaru: Hi, my name's Hikaru

Serena tryed to say something, but she could't speak.

Red: Is there something wrong, with her Ash?

Ash: Red, she can't speak

Red: Oh, so where are you going now?

Ash: To the everglades.

Drew: Are you dating?

Ash: We are not dating Drew!

Drew: Ok, What ever you say.

Later that evening, after giving her a good tickle, Ash took Serena for a boat ride through the everglades where it met the ocean.

Serena was wearing her Florges kimono that she wore in her 2th showcase

Ash was still rowing the boat, but he wanted to ask Serena something.

Ash: Y'know, I feel really bad not knowin' your name. Heh, maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Hilda?

Serena shook her head no.

Ash: Okay, no. How 'bout... Rosa? Zoey? Misty? Skyla? Claire?

Ash thought of one last name.

Ash: Serena...?

Serena happily nodded yes.

Ash: Serena?

Serena nodded again, taking his hand.

Ash: Huh. Well, that's kinda pretty. (holds hands with her) Okay. Serena...

The boat headed to a beautiful weeping willow tree

By now, Ash and Serena drew closer to each other.

Serena: (thought) Here we go.

As their lips were about to touch, the boat was suddenly crashed into the tree, causing Ash and Serena to fall into the water.

Later that night, as fog was rolling in, Ash was playing a melody on his flute. Behind him was his sister, Shauna.

Shauna: Ash...

Ash: Yeah, Mom?

Shauna: If I may say, far better than _any_ dream girl, is one of flesh and blood... One warm and caring... And right before your eyes. (pause) Whether she sings or not, that girl may be the one you've been looking for all your life.

As his sister left, Ash saw Serena brushing her hair at her window. He took a good look and smiled, thinking about how wonderful she was today and yesterday. Then he took a look at the ocean before putting away his flute.

But just as he was about to go see Serena, he heard a voice vocalizing in the distance. The voice sounded beautiful, much like Serena's voice before she sold it to Morana. But how could it be?

(A/N): Hikaru belongs to 19jchoi not me


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning of the 3rd, and last, day of Serena being human. Sally then barged in... Straight toward Serena's door.

Sally: Serena! Serena, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Ash, did it!

Serena: (groans, thinks) _What's going on?_

Sally: Y'know, he's getting married.

Serena then gasped

Sally: I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch ya later, I wouldn't miss it! (out through the door).

Serena still wasn't sure about what Sally was talking, until she realized something.

Serena: (thinks) _Maybe... He wants to propose to me!_

She was so happy, she jumped out of bed, her barefeet slapping against the floor as she danced around with Red. She quickly brushed her hair and ran down to see Ash, with Red following after her.

But as she ran down the stairs, Serena saw something she didn't like. Hiding behind a pillar, she saw Ash, Drew, Hikaru and Sally at the main hall, but somehow, Ash was with a girl, a girl in _his_ arms. Somehow, she almost looked like Serena, but whereas Serena's hair was honey-blonde, this girl's hair was light blue, her eyes were red-orange, and she wore a seashell necklace.

Shauna: (unsure) Well, uh, er, Ash. I-It appears that A was mistaken. This mystery woman of your's does i-in fact exist. An-an she is lovely.

Sebastian watched this as well.

Sally: Uh, yeah. Congratulations... I guess.

Though she didn't show it, there was something about this girl that Sally did not like at all. She also noticed how strange Ash was acting. He looked like he was under some sort of spell.

Ash: Miette and I wish to be married as soon as possible.

Serena didn't like what she had just heard, and neither did Red.

Shauna: Of course, Ash, but, er, these things _do_ take time, you know...

Ash: This afternoon, Shauna. The wedding ship departs at sunset.

Serena could not believe what was happening; she knew that at sunset, she would be back as a mermaid. She couldn't believe that Ash would run off with another girl. She started to break into tears as she ran through the hall, past Red who was also worried for his brother. And he saw how distressed Serena looked when she ran by. Shauna was beginning to enjoy the barefoot girl's company. But there didn't seem to be anything she could do to talk her brother out of it.

Unknown to anyone, Miette saw Serena running off, and she smirked with triumph. Sally whispered her uncertainties about Miette to Drew. Both agreed; there seemed to be more to this girl than meets the eye.

That afternoon, as the sun had a few hours before it set, the wedding ship set off. It was a big beautiful boat; elegant as a church, yet it only ran by oars. Everyone was invited to the wedding, except Serena who was left behind on the pier.

Serena took a deep breath and a very sad, heartbroken sigh. She couldn't even try to enjoy being barefoot right now as she sat herself down on the pier. Red came next to her, and Serena silently began to cry. Red felt so sorry for her.

Red: I'm so sorry, Serena.

Then Red's Extransceiver, began to ring.

Red: Hello?

Hikaru, revealing to be the caller.

Hikaru: Red!, It's me!

Red: Hikaru, what's going on?

Hikaru: ASH IS MARRYING A SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!

Red: What?!

Serena: (gasps, thinks) _Oh no!_

 _Red: How did you know?!_

 _Hikaru: Something, striked my heart, and i had a vision!_

 _Serena remembered something, if she did't kiss Ash by the end of, the third sunset, she would turn back into a mermaid, and fall into a deep sleep._

Serena now knew what she had to do.

Serena: (thinks) _I've got to stop Morana before it's too late._

Serena, wearing her dress that she wore, during her 3th preformance, jumps into a rowing boat Red who untied the ropes, and was rowing the boat.

Meanwhile, Hikaru went to the other side of the deck, calling out an SOS to all the Pokémon. He cawed to Duckletts, Swannas, Claunchers, Clawitzers, Staryus, Starmies, Laprases, and even Seels and Dewgongs.

With that, all the Pokémon who could were on their way to stall the wedding for Serena.

Meanwhile, at the wedding ship, nearly all the guests were eager to see the bride and groom as they walked through the bridal march music. All except for Drew, Sally, Princess Shauna, and of course Pikachu.

Pikachu: (snarls) Pika...

Princess Shauna heard them and tried to calm them down.

Shauna: Yes, yes, I know. I'm worried too. This isn't like Ash at all. This'll break Serena's heart. (thinks) _I so hope Ash will reconsider._

As they made it to the end of the aisle, the ceremony began.

Priest: Dearly beloved...

Out on the ocean, not too far away from the boat, Serena and Red were trying to reach it in time. Sandy was struggling as he rowed as Serena was on the other side of the boat.

Sandy: (pants) Don't worry, Serena. W-We're gonna make it. W-We're almost there.

As the ceremony continued, Miette looked at the sun setting down with an evil smirk.

Priest: Yes, um, do you Ash, take Miette, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?

Ash: I do.

Priest: Eh, and do you...

But before it was Miette's turn to say "I do", she heard an annoying cawing. Suddenly, Scuttle, and the other bird Pokémon swooped above her and again, under her. The Pokémon whom Hik called for help began to reek havoc on the boat. Pelippers splashed water on her, a Clauncher pinched her nose, and Staryus and Starmies pounced on top of her.

Priest: Then by the power...

Miette: Get away from me ya slimy little...

Suddenly, the Dewgongs lifted her with their noses like a ball. Outside of the ship, Serena and Red made it. Now all she had to do was to climb up to the deck. The Dewgongs bounced Miette up and down, and landed on top of the cake, ruining it.

Serena finally made it onto the deck as a few Lapras splashed water in Miette's face and Hikaru punched Miette in the stomach.

Hikaru summoned his Infernape.

She grabbed him by the neck as he grabbed her seashell necklace. Sally tried to hold Pikachu while Drew tried to control Infernape, but they ran loose. Miette and Hikaru were still struggling against each other as Pikachu and Infernape came up behind her. Sparks of lightning came from Pikachu's cheeks, and a ball of energy began to form from Infernape's mouth.

Pikachu fired a Thunder attack and Infernape fired a powerful Flamethrower attack at Miette/Morana, zapping and torching her body. Scuttle finally threw the shell from her necklace, which flew through the air and smashed right near Serena's barefeet.

When it smashed, Serena's voice started vocalizing. Ash was no longer hypnotized, but didn't remember what had happened. Everyone was in complete awe.

Serena's voice finally returned to her throat; she finished vocalizing to the part when her voice was taken.

Ash: Serena?

Serena: Ash!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Pikachu was happy to hear her voice as he jumped up to her. Serena happily cupped Pikachu into her arms, giving him a hug.

Pikachu: Pikachu...

Serena: Hi, Pikachu.

Pikachu was happy to hear her voice as he jumped up to her. Serena happily cupped Pikachu into her arms, giving him a hug.

Ash: (to Serena) Y-You can talk.

Ash was so excited, he ran over to her, each holding hands.

Ash: It _is_ you! You're the one.

Miette: Ash, get away from her!

Ash: I-It was _you_ all the time.

Serena: Oh, Ash, I-I wanted to tell you.

Miette: Ash, NO!

Just as Ash and Serena were about to kiss, the sun was suddenly gone from the sky. Serena gasped as she fell from Ash's arms and onto the deck. Her beautiful legs and barefeet went back as one mermaid tail again.

Ash: (gasps) Serena? A-Are you...?

Serena: I'm sorry, Ash. I wanted to tell you... (sniffles) I... I'm a mermaid.

Miette: (Morana's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE!

Miette then revealed that she had black angel wings, causing everyone onboard to gasp in horror.

Ash: Please give back Serena!

Miette: What?

Ash: Bring her back! so she has a chance of Happness!

Miette: Why not?, I'll grant your wish.

Then Serena woke up

Ash: Serena?!

Serena: Ash?! I'm so sorry!

Ash: It's ok Serena.

Ash then carried Serena.

Miette: How nice i do like a happy ending.

Serena: Thank you, Miette

Miette: At, least that's what i want to say.

Miette: But, aren't you forgeting something?

Miette: You said, you would pay any price for him to be, brought back.

Serena then transfromed into water.

Miette: I never, said it would grant it for free, did I? I'll take one life, in payment for one life. A fair price don''t you think?

Ash: Ser... Ena?

Ash then saw a blue shappire, that was in the water

Ash: A blue shappire?

Ash then remembered, that it was the color of both, Ash and Serena's eyes due to Ash being odd eyed.

Ash: Serena...!

Miette: I was, going to make her a shappire. But i change my mind. I will give you one more test.

Then a gust of wind surrounded Ash

Then Ash was gone.

Meanwhile, 3 girls were on the beach, one had blue hair and was wearing a yellow bikini, her name was Dawn, the 2th girl, had brown hair and was wearing a green bikini, with hearts on her hips, her name was May, and the 3th girl had brown hair like may but with 2 ponytales, she was wearing a seashell bra, as well as a piece of pink cloth covering where her new legs met her body. Her name was Rosa

May: Serena, we are here to find you.

To be continued


End file.
